The Ties That Bind
by EllaBella18
Summary: She wants what she never had growing up--a family. He wants someone who will always be there. Can a crazy arrangement lead to so much more? Sorta AU BL
1. Chapter 1

The Ties That Bind

Summary: She wants what she never had growing up--a family. And he wants someone who will always be there. Can a crazy arrangement lead to so much more?

All right, here is my newest story. I hope you guys like it and remember reviews are love!

Chapter One--What Happens In Vegas...

**xxx**

"_And do you, Brooke Davis, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Lucas Scott, take this woman to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"_

_"I do."_

_"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest turned towards Lucas. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Lucas leaned towards Brooke. "So we actually did this?" Brooke mumbled as his lips closed the gap between them._

_"We actually did this." And with that he kissed her._

**xxx**

**18 Hours earlier**

Lucas Scott sat in Tree Hill's airport holding two tickets to Las Vegas. He had purchased the tickets on a whim, he needed to get away from it all. He needed to be away from Lindsey and the fact that she was seeing someone new. He needed to get away from Peyton and everyone telling him that they were meant to be together. He wasn't so sure about that anymore. At this point two years ago he had been, but then everything had changed.

He ran his hand through his non-existant hair and pulled out his cellphone. He knew he couldn't take Haley or Nathan with him since they had Jamie and their own things to deal with. Mouth was busy with Millicent and Skills was always off with his mystery woman. He knew Brooke could use a distraction from life as well--she had just sent Angie home a few hours before and he knew her heart was absolutely breaking.

He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

**xxx**

Brooke laid in her bed mindlessly flipping through the channels trying to find something to distract her from her breaking heart. In the few weeks she had Angie with her she had managed to fall in love with the little girl.

And while her head told her she had done an absolutely amazing thing in enabling Angie to have her surgery, there was this huge part of her that wished she had been able to keep her forever.

She heard her cell phone ringing and she debated about answering, but when she saw Lucas's name flash across the call display she answered it. It seemed as though lately he was the only one who knew what to say to her to make her feel better.

"Hey Luke," she muttered, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Hey. How you holding up?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Brooke let out a half laugh half sob. "I think you already know the answer to that question Luke."

"Yeah. But it was worth a shot."

"I just miss her."

"I know. So do I. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not leaving my house and torturing myself with what if I had gotten to keep her."

"Come to Vegas with me."

"Lucas what are you talking about?"

"I have two tickets to Las Vegas and I want you to come with me. We both need a distraction and where is a better place to distract ourselves?"

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He was right, they both did need a distraction in their lives. "When does the plane leave?"

"Three."

"Lucas! That doesn't even give me enough time to pack!"

"So? We'll buy clothes and luggage there. Please Brooke, don't make me go to Vegas alone."

"I'll be there in half an hour," she mumbled, hanging up the phone.

**xxx**

The plane ride had been uneventful and they got there in a few hours. They checked into the hotel with ease and Brooke only raised an eyebrow when she noticed only one bed for the two of them in the suite.

Brooke flopped down onto the bed and turned on the tv.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, looking up from one of the brochures that had come with the room.

"Watching TV," Brooke replied, quirking her eyebrow.

"No, we came here to get away and relax and that is exactly what we are going to do. Put your shoes on, if I remember correctly neither of us exactly have clothes with us. So we are going to go shopping, then we'll grab some dinner maybe play some slot machines and go catch a show. Come on, get up."

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes, but deep down she was glad that he was making sure that they had a good time and didn't just hide away.

She was glad that they were at a point in their lives where they could be around each other and be completely comfortable. Sure she missed him every once and a while, but he was one of her closet friends, and having him around was enough.

Brooke grabbed the hotel room key and linked her arm through Lucas's and the two went off to find the closet mall.

The two shopped and joked like only old friends could. They stopped off at the hotel to change and found a nice place for dinner just down the street from their hotel.

"So how come you picked Vegas?" Brooke asked, taking a sip of her white wine.

Lucas swallowed the food he was chewing and looked Brooke in the eyes. "I wanted to completely away from any of the ordinary. And lets be honest, how ordinary is Vegas?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head, before letting a sigh escape.

"Hey, Brooke, it's all going to be okay."

"I know it will. Its just that having Angie with me for those weeks was the hardest and most amazing experience of my life. Having her stay with me made me realize even more that all I really want in life is to have a family like I didn't have growing up. I want to be there for first smiles and first steps and words. For the first day of school and for everything else. I want to be a mother, and I want to be a damn good one, nothing like my mother ever was."

Lucas nodded his head at her as she spoke. "You will be an amazing mother Brooke. Seeing you with Angie made me 120 percent sure of that. Any kid they decide to give you at that adoption agency will be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Luke. But I'm not sure how much longer I can wait for a child from them. I want this so bad that it aches."

"I know how you feel. Right now I just want to settle down and start my family. I'm tired of the never ending drama and people trying to tell me who I belong with. And I know she's your best friend, but to be honest, I don't want to be with Peyton. I didn't realize it but I've moved on, and I think she should too. I'm just so tired of other people telling me what I want and who I love."

"I'm just tired of trying to find someone to be with that gets me and wants what I want out of life. I mean I think wanting a family is a pretty simple thing to want but yet so many guys are scared off of that. I don't want money, God knows I have enough to last me for the rest of my life. And I don't want fame either, I never really did, it's just something that comes along with being one of the world's youngest fashion designers, but really deep down ever since I was fourteen years old I've wanted a family."

Lucas wasn't sure if it was the discussion they were having, or if it was the fact that they were in Las Vegas, or if it was just because at this point in their lives they were such good friends that made him say what he said next.

"We should just go and get married tonight."

Brooke chocked on the sip of wine she had just taken and after a few minutes of coughing she was finally able to talk again. "Excuse me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We should go get married."

"Lucas we can't just go and get married. I mean we haven't been together in years, and we're finally actually friends."

"Exactly, at least we like each other. And already thats more then you can say for most married couples. We can get married, and have a family that we both want."

"Lucas Scott are you drunk or just crazy?"

Brooke felt like the room was spinning. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Lucas's mouth. And more so, she couldn't believe that his reasoning was actually beginning to make sense to her.

"Maybe a bit crazy, but I'm definitely not drunk. Come on Brooke, it could be fun."

"It could be fun? Lucas do you know how many people could end up hurt by this? Plus I couldn't do that to Peyton. Even if you don't love her anymore, she does still love you."

"Brooke do you honestly believe that? She isn't still in love with me, she's in love with who I used to be and who we used to be. And sure Haley will be mad for like a day that she wasn't there, but no one else will really care. I really think we could do this, and raise a family and at least be happy for once in our lives."

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She sat there thinking for a few minutes before nodding her head. "And I've officially gone insane, but let's do this. Let's go buy rings and find some place to get married."

**xxx**

Two hours later the two had bought two wedding bands and an engagement ring for Brooke. They were standing at the alter in a small chapel in Vegas. It had been a tad bit hard to find since Brooke refused to be married by an Elvis impersonator. But after some driving they had found a small chapel just off the main strip. Next thing they both knew they were saying their vows in front of two compleate strangers as witnesses.

"And do you, Brooke Davis, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Lucas Scott, take this woman to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest turned towards Lucas. "You may now kiss the bride."

Lucas leaned towards Brooke. "So we actually did this?" Brooke mumbled as his lips closed the gap between them.

"We actually did this." And with that he kissed her.

**xxx**


	2. Doesn't Stay In Vegas

The Ties That Bind

Chapter Two--...Doesn't Stay In Vegas

So I had this written about a month and a half ago, and before I could send it away to Miranda to be edited, my laptop decided to break and its been away ever since until now. So with that said, I'm terribly sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted and I hope you enjoy it. Remember reviews are love!

**xxx**

_Two hours later the two had bought two wedding bands and an engagement ring for Brooke. They were standing at the alter in a small chapel in Vegas. It had been a tad bit hard to find since Brooke refused to be married by an Elvis impersonator. But after some driving they had found a small chapel just off the main strip. The next thing they both knew they were saying their vows in front of two complete strangers as witnesses. _

_"Do you Brooke Davis take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you Lucas Scott take this woman to be your lawfully wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest turned towards Lucas. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_Lucas leaned towards Brooke. "So we actually did this?" Brooke mumbled as his lips closed the gap between them. _

_"We actually did this" And with that he kissed her. _

**xxx**

A few minutes later the two ran out of the small chapel.

Brooke linked her arm through Lucas's and the two burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we did it," Brooke marveled, holding back her laughter.

"I can."

"Let's go celebrate!"

"Champagne type of celebration?" Luke asked.

Brooke wrinkled her nose and shook her head no. "No, let's go get some cocktails. I've had enough champagne to last me a lifetime with all the events Victoria used to make me go to."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two found a bar about a block away from their hotel. They sat inside and talked and laughed like old friends tend to do. Brooke was thankful that there wasn't any awkwardness between the two of them. She had come to rely so much on Lucas in the past couple of months that she'd been home, and she didn't know what she'd do without him.

After they finished their drinks, and they only had two each, they walked the strip, laughing about something Jamie had done the week before. As they got closer and closer to the hotel room, Brooke felt herself get more and more nervous, and at that point she wasn't exactly sure why.

Lucas, ever the gentleman, held the door open for her and the two made their way back into their room.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Brooke mumbled as soon as the hotel room door was shut.

Lucas nodded, truth be told he was pretty nervous about how things were going to play out from now on as well. As Brooke closed the bathroom door, he flopped down on the suite's sofa and turned on ESPN Classics to try and distract his over-active mind.

Twenty minutes later, Brooke emerged from the bathroom, and Lucas felt his breath catch in his throat. She was in a simple pair of grey sweats and a pink tank top with her wet hair thrown up in a messy bun. But she looked breathtaking, she always managed to have that effect on him, no matter what she was wearing--or wasn't.

Brooke gave him a half smile, almost as if she was unsure of herself now, which she was.

"So, uh, I guess we should talk," she said to him, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah," he replied clearing his throat. "We probably should."

"Right."

"So, what are we going to tell everyone?"

"That it seemed right? Luke I don't want them to know that it was just an arrangement."

"I agree with you on that one. No one would understand."

"Exactly. Where are we going to live?"

"Well uh, I was wondering if maybe we could live at my house? I know you love yours, but it's just that I grew up there, and it reminds me of my mom, and of Keith."

"Of course we can live there. I love that house. I think we all do."

"Thanks Brooke."

"Anytime. I'll put my house up for sale when we get home. Now what about kids?"

"I thought you wanted them?"

"I do, but how are we going to do it? Adoption, insemination, the…uh normal way?"

"Well what do you think?"

"I can't go through the adoption process again and have them turn me away again. It would kill me. And insemination seems well kinda impersonal..."

"So the old fashioned way?"

"I guess..."

Lucas swallowed and glanced around the room.

"Well, when should we start? Trying I mean?" Brooke asked.

"Now?"

"As in right now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Okay, I'll just uhh go throw out my birth control," Brooke told Lucas standing up and walking over to her purse.

She rummaged through it for a few minutes before she pulled a package out and tossed it into the trash.

The two walked towards each other and met in the middle of the room. Lucas pulled Brooke to him and cupped her cheek in his hand.

Brooke leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. Lucas kissed her back for a few minutes before deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Brooke broke away from him. "Luke this is really weird. I mean we haven't done this in a long time."

"That's true. Maybe there's just too much pressure here?"

"You know what, I think you're right. So how about we rent a movie off of pay-per-view, order room service, and just hang out. We can try again when we get home."

"Sounds like a plan."

**x x x**

"Urgh that was the longest flight of my life," Brooke complained the next day as the two drove to Nathan's and Haley's from the airport.

"I think it had something to do with the mini fridge we emptied of liquor last night."

"I don't care. Did we really need to stay over in Savannah for that long? Two freaking hours of hell."

Lucas laughed and he pulled the car into Nathan's and Haley's drive-way.

"Is it just us four tonight?" Brooke asked as Lucas shifted the car into park.

Lucas nodded. "I figured we'd tell them tonight, since well you're family now to them. Then we can call my mom and Andy, Mouth and Skills and everyone else. And then..."

"Peyton." Brooke finished for him. For the first time, she was actually scared to talk to her blond best friend.

"Yeah."

"Well, we better get inside. I know Jamie is going to be dying to see if his Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas brought him something back from vacation."

Lucas laughed and climbed out of the car, and going around the other side to open the door for Brooke.

Brooke flashed a dimpled smile at him. "Thanks Luke."

"It's the least I could do."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled, running out into the driveway and into Brooke's open arms.

"Jamie! I missed you!" Brooke exclaimed, hugging him close.

"I missed you too! Don't ever go away again! It was so boring without you and Uncle Luke. Momma wouldn't let me have ice cream like you do."

"That's no good now is it Jimmy Jam?" Lucas asked, walking over to the two.

Jamie wrinkled his nose up. "Nope, no good at all."

"So Jamie, to make up for us going on vacation, we brought you back something." Brooke smiled, carrying her godson up to Nathan's and Haley's porch.

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, wait until we get inside and you can open it and see."

Lucas smiled at Jamie and at well his wife. He knew that when it happened, Brooke would be a fantastic mother.

The threesome walked inside into the foyer and heard Nathan and Haley talking in the kitchen. Brooke dug around in her purse for a few minutes before presenting Jamie with a gift bag containing his present.

Jamie opened the bag quickly and his face broke out into a bigger grin then what he already had on his face. "You got me the newest basketball game for Wii? And candy?" Jamie asked.

"That we did Jimmy Jam," Lucas told him, rifling his hair.

"Thank you!" Jamie exclaimed, running off towards the den to play Wii.

"I guess we'd better go talk to my brother and Hales," Lucas mumbled, taking Brooke's hand.

"I guess so."

"It'll be okay," Lucas reassured her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Hales, hey Nate!" Brooke smiled, waving to the pair.

"There you guys are. We were wondering if your flight got delayed or something," Haley replied, walking over to hug Brooke and Lucas.

"Nope, Jamie just saw us come up so of course we had to give him gifts."

"You two spoil him, especially you Brooke. You know he almost went crazy without you here. 'Momma when is Aunt Brooke getting back?' the entire time you were away."

"Hales leave them be, they're allowed to spoil him. Jamie is their godson, it's in the job description."

"Yeah!" Luke agreed with Nathan.

"Whatever. How was Vegas?" Haley asked, turning her attention to chopping up some tomatoes for the salad.

"It was pretty great," Brooke started as Jamie came in and crashed into her legs. "Jamie you've gotta be more careful." Brooke finished scooping up her godson.

"I know I'm sorry. Wanna play Wii with me?"

"Can you wait until after dinner?"

Jamie smiled and nodded his head. "Hey Aunt Brooke, you got new rings! They're really pretty. Look at Brooke's new rings Momma."

Haley raised an eyebrow as Jamie pointed to the engagement and wedding rings that now graced her left hand.

"Jamie, honey, why don't you go upstairs and feed Chester?" Haley asked, trying to keep herself under control.

Brooke placed Jamie down onto the floor and he went running up the stairs towards his room.

"So uh Hales, we kinda got married the other night," Brooke offered weakly, trying to get the brunette's facial expression to change. Brooke loved Haley dearly, but she also knew that when Haley made that face, you were in deep trouble.

"Oh really? And how drunk were you two when you decided to go off and get married?"

"Um Hales, can you quit waving that knife around?" Nathan asked gently, taking it away from her.

"We weren't drunk, it was something we both decided to do completely sober."

"I can't believe this. Did you guys figure anything out before you went off and decided to go and get married?"

"We did." Brooke shot back.

"Oh really? Then did you think about how much this is going to kill Peyton?"

"Do you really think she thought about me at all when she went after Lucas the first time we were dating. Or the second time when we were actually happy, she decides to go and tell me she still loves him?" Brooke shot back.

"That was different. They didn't get married."

"I can't believe you brought this up Haley. You know how much of a wreck I was, especially after the second time, since by then you were my best friend."

Brooke had tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and Lucas placed a hand on her back to comfort her. She had never been so angry and upset in her life, and she was ready for this sparring match with Haley now. But her surprise Haley's face softened and she walked around the counter.

"You're right Brooke. I'm sorry. If this is what you two want, then I'm happy for you two." Haley said pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Thanks Hales."

Nathan said his congratulations before he and Lucas did their manly half hand shake, half hug thing before Brooke moved over to hug Nathan.

"Okay Nate, can you and Luke go outside and grill the steaks? Everything else is almost ready," Haley said, pulling out of a hug with Lucas.

"Sure. Jamie want to come outside with me and uncle Luke?" Nathan called up the stairs.

Jamie came barreling down the stairs and Brooke turned to Haley and asked her if there was anything she could help with. Haley handed her a knife and a cucumber and the two got to work.

"Brooke, I really am happy you know. You were always the best one for him. I'm happy he finally realized that."

"Thanks Hales."

"And one more thing. Welcome to the family."

**x x x**

_**Fin **_


End file.
